


Tear you apart

by zzombae



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: Меченый унижает сына Росомахи, но карма заставляет его жестоко расплатиться...





	

Дакен плавно скользит пальцем по ножке бокала. Его движения размеренные и автоматические, в другой руке он держит смартфон, загадочно улыбаясь чему-то в экране.  
В баре темно, но они сидят у стойки, и лицо Дакена подсвечивается лампочками, украшающими витрину.  
Мягкий свет очерчивает четкий профиль и рельеф мышц под обтягивающей униформой Мстителя. В его бокале какой-то пафосный коктейль, который он заказал только для того, чтобы попонтоваться перед сокомандниками или же помучать местного бедолагу бармена, черт его разберет. Лестер наблюдает за движениями его пальцев, как за снайперской целью.  
Идея скоротать время патруля в ближайшем баре принадлежала Карле, которая заявила, что устала от объективации, по ее словам обрушивающейся на нее сотнями голодных взглядов, стоит ей надеть костюм мисс Марвел. После чего все, конечно же, принялись оценивать этот самый костюм.  
Вечер пятницы плавно перетекает в ночь. Карла отдыхает от объективации на небольшом танцполе, Гарган фоткается с узнавшими его школьницами, явно пользующимися фейк документами… В какой-то момент вечера новоявленный Соколиный Глаз с удивлением обнаруживает себя за тем, что разглядывает своего напарника-пидора.  
Дакен стянул с себя дурацкую маску и перчатки, мешающие ему тыкать в экран своего смартфона с этой мерзкой улыбкой на припухших губах. Черт возьми, его губы всегда выглядят так, словно он всю прошлую ночь сосал ими хуи. Чувственные, мягкие — четко очерченные линии, изгибающиеся в соблазнительную улыбку.  
— Что ты там лыбишься, папка поздравил с днем рождения?  
Дакен изгибает бровь, так и не отрывая взгляда от экрана:  
— Вообще-то, мой день рождения был два месяца назад, Лестер.  
— Да мне так же посрать, как и Росомахе.  
Дакен ничего не отвечает, только безразлично фыркает, но от снайперского взгляда не укрывается, как дергаются мышцы на его лице. У Дакена на удивление азиатский профиль — высокие скулы, прямой, благородный изгиб носа, до сих пор остававшийся прямым только благодаря хилинг фактору, рот шлюхи. Все это необычно контрастирует с голубыми зрачками слегка раскосых глаз. “Метис поганый”, - недовольно заключает для себя Лестер. Поганый метис, словно назло, медленно проводит по приоткрытым губам кончиком языка, отчего Буллзаю, почему-то, хочется разбить свою пустую бутылку о его недобритый череп.  
К ним подлетает Карла, заглядывая в экран Дакена через плечо:  
— Ого, это что у нас тут за красавчик? Так тебе нравятся блондины? — она прижимается к спине Росомахи, повисая у него на плечах.  
Дакен мягко смеется, обнажая идеальные зубы:  
— То есть, он тебе нравится больше меня?  
Лестера тошнит от этого слащавого воркования, или хрен его разберет, что это. Пидор и его подружка.  
Тем временем Карла перебирается к Дакену на колени и берет смартфон в руки:  
— Я бы ему вдула. Ммм, он шлет тебе фото в белье? Вы че типа вместе или вроде того?  
— Это Джонни, мать его, Шторм, - констатирует Мак, проходя мимо, и удаляется к столу с закусками.  
— Энивей, — Мунстоун продолжает изучать содержимое чужого телефона, — ха, Лестер, зацени! “сижу в баре, отдаваясь экзистенциальным настроениям под Tear you apart, жалею, что тебя сейчас здесь нет”. — Карла корчит умиленную рожицу, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Дакен поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Меченым, явно заставая того врасплох. Возможно, ублюдок успевает заметить, как злобно блестят его глаза, потому что в следующую секунду губы Дакена растягиваются в торжествующей улыбке.  
Карла листает диалог немного наверх:  
— О! А парень зато прост, в отличие от нашего экзистенциалиста! Слушайте: “купил новые трусы. зацени!” Ничего такие, - она растягивает изображение, увеличивая на новом предмете гардероба - единственном на фотографии. - Ммм, и в трусишках все при нем. Ты ответил Джонни, что снимешь их с него зубами? - увлеченная объективацией героя фантастической четверки, Карла не замечает, как ее аудитория прожигает друг друга взглядами.  
— Ого, чел, вот это палатка! Не знаю, нахера настоящему Соколиному Глазу была нужна эта дурацкая юбочка, но тут не надо быть частным детективом, чтобы определить, что нифига она не скрывает твою дымящуюся шишку. - Констатирует Гарган, снова подходя к стойке.  
Дакен многозначительно улыбается.


End file.
